


Kept on a Short Leash

by scoottt



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: I'll write fluff of these two someday, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Tadashi, mentions of Langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoottt/pseuds/scoottt
Summary: Kikuchi Tadashi belonged to the Shindo family, served them for many years.Kikuchi Tadashi served the man of the house in more ways than one, whether he wanted to or not.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke
Kudos: 51





	Kept on a Short Leash

Despite the current situation, the sound of the seal breaking as the top of the tin can was pried open was nostalgic, back in a far corner of Tadashi’s mind. Ainosuke’s family had all of the money in the world to provide him with fresh fruit, but he had always preferred the slimy fruit cocktail that came in heavy syrup in cans. Of course, someone of such a distinguished family wasn’t supposed to eat such lowly food, so Ainosuke would have Tadashi secretly secure him a can every so often when they were younger, and they would hide in the garden and eat it together. If Tadashi thought hard enough about it, he could feel the thickness of the sweet syrup coating his mouth and taste the metallic tinge to the mushy fruit. The can would always get buried at the bottom of the recycling bin so that Ainosuke’s family would be none the wiser.

What was poured into a bowl in front of him now was far from the overly saccharine fruit that made him feel like he’d get diabetes every time he ate it with Ainosuke, though. What sat in front of him in the plastic bowl on the floor was pasty and meaty, slathered in what looked like some sort of gravy. The stench was horrid, Tadashi wishing he could plug his nose to avoid it. He had to settle for breathing through his mouth as he glared up at Ainosuke with a harsh, irate expression. In his naked lap, his hands were balled into fists, knuckles white and nails digging angry, red crescents into his palms. 

Yes, naked.

Whenever Ainosuke got into this particular mood of his, he would strip Tadashi not only of his dignity, but of his clothes as well as he forced him to the floor on his hands and knees. The rich man would fasten a black collar around his throat - just tight enough to be uncomfortable, but not so tight as to completely choke him out - and attach a leash, which he would use to parade him around his private quarters like the pitiful dog he thought Tadashi was. It was rare for Tadashi to meet Ainosuke’s gaze when he did this, generally just accepting it and hoping Ainosuke’s interest in degrading him would wane sooner rather than later.

“Now, now,” Ainosuke tsked, red eyes backlit by the fires of Hell, the faux amused expression he had belying the utter contempt he felt towards his servant beneath him. Perhaps contempt wasn’t the correct word. For Ainosuke, love and hatred were essentially one and the same, so it was virtually impossible to place whether or not the love he once held for Tadashi had been stained by his warped sense of affection. The two polar opposites on the spectrum of passion bled together for Ainosuke, blossoming into their own twisted, backhanded amalgam that he doled out in the secrecy of his room in the middle of the night. “I’m giving you a treat despite you not deserving one in the slightest, and this is the look you give me? You’re incorrigible.”

If Ainosuke wanted a dog, then he was going to get a dog. Tadashi’s lip curled in ire, and a growl was low in his throat as he held his gaze steady. A treat was the fruit cocktail that Tadashi would sneak Ainosuke when they were kids, not a sloppy, gelatinous pile of dog food in a bowl patterned with little bones. It was legitimately a bowl from the pet store, just like how the collar that wound and buckled its way around his neck and the leash in Ainosuke’s hand were. The worst part about it was that Tadashi had been instructed to purchase them himself. Shindo Ainosuke had no place in a pet store, and what were servants for if not to fetch him anything he needed?

“Eat it,” Ainosuke commanded, that amused mask - the man wore so many masks - slipping for just a moment. “It’d be a pity to waste food, wouldn’t it?” When Tadashi gave him nothing more than another growl in response, Ainosuke tugged hard enough - and suddenly enough - on the leash to jerk Tadashi forward, the jostled man catching himself with his hands flat on the floor. The indignant spark in his eyes as he shot Ainosuke another pointed look was dancing dangerously the longer the whole thing went on. “Come now, eat up.”

Before Tadashi could even tell himself that it was a horrible idea, he smacked the dish away, sending the quaggy p âté to the spotless hardwood floor. In an instant, Ainosuke’s large hand was tangled in Tadashi’s greyish, shaggy hair, gripping hard enough to tear some out at the roots as he dragged Tadashi along to where the splattered meal was. “Don’t be such an ungrateful mutt!” Ainosuke threatened darkly. Tadashi tried to pull himself free, but all that did was make Ainosuke hold his hair even tighter as he slammed his face into the floor - into the food. “Eat it!”

Tadashi’s senses were flooded with the wholly unappetising smell, texture, and taste of the dog food as Ainosuke rubbed his face in it like a puppy who had yet to be housetrained and made a mess of the rug. There was a familiar taste, too - a coppery tang from what he was sure was his nose bleeding from the connection of cartilage and wood. It cropped up a lot, from back during the days of bailing out on his skateboard to the more and more frequent abuse from Ainosuke over the years. Even if he lost everything else around him, he’d always have the metallic taste to fall back on, right?

The Shindo family servant struggled in Ainosuke’s iron grip, failing to free himself and instead just making more of a mess of brownish-grey meat and the bright red of freshly spilled blood. There was only one way that he would be able to get himself out of that position, bar ripping away hard and fast enough for Ainosuke to tear a bald spot on the crown of his head: eating the dog food. Frustrated, resentful tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he reluctantly opened his mouth, tongue lapping up some of the vile food from the polished planks. A shudder coursed through his entire body as he felt the food travel down his throat. It felt and tasted like swallowing a thick glob of snot, and it was taking everything he had not to just vomit it back up.

“Good boy,” Ainosuke cooed in that exaggerated voice of his, the one that sang praises of Langa as he fawned over the seventeen-year-old before all of S. Even though he perked up with the satisfaction of Tadashi relenting and doing as he was instructed, his grip on his secretary’s hair didn’t loosen even a fraction. It was only once it seemed like all of the mucosal dog food and blood was licked off of the floor that Ainosuke let go of the strands. Tadashi was sure that he’d be scrubbing the spot down later with an actual cleaning agent, because saliva wasn’t exactly known for being the most hygienic cleaning solution. “Isn’t listening to your master much easier? Now we can get to your favourite part.”

If Ainosuke had a normal concept of love, then perhaps he and Tadashi would have a far different relationship than the boss and secretary relationship by day and owner and pet relationship by night that they actually had. Once upon a time, before Ainosuke’s views on love became so corrupted, Tadashi had believed himself to truly be in love with the man whose family he served. Part of him thought that the feelings were mutual, if the way Ainosuke would touch him and speak to him were any indicators. It never went so far as a kiss, but the way those skilled hands would trail over his body as they laughed, played, and skated together was honestly far more intimate than that. All of that vanished over time as Ainosuke’s love contorted into the monstrous “love” shown to him by his aunts. Ghosting touches turned into bruising grasps, and the splendid smile that would light up his face was replaced with something nightmarishly predatory.

The next part of their “playing” was anything but loving, though, and it was impossible for Tadashi to enjoy. All he could do was stay there on his hands and knees as he heard the all-too-familiar clink of Ainosuke’s belt being unbuckled and the sound of his zipper being tugged down. There was a rustling as Ainosuke freed his erection from the confines of his boxer briefs. Truly turned into a monster over the years, he got off on absolutely humiliating and dehumanising his trusty secretary - someone he called a friend once upon a time. There was already a spot damp with precum on the front of Ainosuke’s boxer briefs, but that was forgotten as they approached the main act.

The finger abruptly shoved inside of Tadashi made him grunt in discomfort. Ainosuke didn’t prep Tadashi for Tadashi’s sake - no, he simply prepared the man he believed to be beneath him to make it easier on himself. Too much friction was difficult to work with, but risking Tadashi experiencing any pleasure from it was absolutely out of the question. Ainosuke knew the other man well enough to know that he wasn’t a masochist. He didn’t enjoy the pain that Ainosuke liked to cause, and that was ideal. A wealthy man of his status had no reason to be involved with someone lowly like Tadashi beyond their professional relationship during the day and this game of Ainosuke’s at night. If ever questioned about it, Ainosuke would vehemently deny that there was ever a part of him that may have loved Tadashi in the way that most everyone else in the world expressed love.

There was no room in his life for such feelings for anyone other than his Eve, and Tadashi was far from that perfect figure in his mind.

So, as he worked Tadashi open, it was purely for his own benefit. He never went beyond just the one finger to loosen the ring of muscle just the slightest bit - just enough for him to push into Tadashi without  _ too _ much effort on his own part. Ainosuke was doing that now, forcing himself into Tadashi as the other man’s nails scraped against the hardwood flooring. The azure-haired man sharply yanked on the leash still in hand to get Tadashi to stop, not wanting any scratch marks on his bedroom floor. Tadashi’s head whipped back as the collar rode high on his neck, constricting his airflow as Ainosuke used that leverage to bottom out inside of his secretary.

“Will you behave?” Ainosuke questioned Tadashi, grinning deviously at how desperately the man nodded - as well as he could nod in that position, that was. When Ainosuke cut him some slack in the leash, Tadashi gasped, sputtering as he choked on the lungful of air he suddenly took in. The coughing did something wonderful for Ainosuke as Tadashi clenched around his aching cock. There was only a brief moment of respite for Tadashi before Ainosuke was drawing his hips back - nearly far enough to pull all of the way out - before snapping them forward hard enough to drop him from his hands to his forearms. The new angle felt even better, Ainosuke thought, so he repeated the movement with a contented sigh. 

It didn’t take long at all for him to set a brutal pace that had Tadashi biting his bottom lip with enough force to draw blood, fucking into him with wanton abandon, searching only for his own pleasure and release. Ainosuke may have seen Tadashi as useless in nearly every aspect, but he had to admit that the other man made a perfect cocksleeve. It was always a toss-up on whether or not he wanted to hear Tadashi, whether or not he wanted to hear him cry out in pain or if he simply wanted to enjoy the sound of skin slapping against skin and his own animalistic groans and growls. Tonight was a night where he desired those agonised sounds, so he demanded, “Make noise. Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.”

Tadashi wanted to be stubborn and resist the order, but as he felt Ainosuke lean forward and bite down on the tense, lean trapezius of his right shoulder, he couldn’t help but let out a somewhat strangled sob. The blood was quick to flow from the deep bite, and Tadashi could hear it - could picture it - as Ainosuke licked the crimson from his lips, which were undoubtedly curled up into a perverted smile. From that point forward, Tadashi didn’t try to hold back his whimpers and hisses as Ainosuke stretched him wide, feeling like he was burning inside and out.

It ended like it always did, with Ainosuke finishing inside of him, filling him impossibly full with his hot seed. When Ainosuke pulled back, the semen trickled out of his abused hole and trailed down his trembling thighs as Tadashi felt the cool air of the room against his used body. As always, he felt grimy with the thin sheen of sweat that glistened on his body from the effort of not crumpling beneath Ainosuke’s powerful thrusts. That griminess only intensified when Ainosuke wiped his spent cock clean against the round globe of ass. Even when the other man tucked himself back into his pants and stood up, Tadashi stayed like that, hunched forward on his forearms as his joints ached from kneeling on the hard floor. 

It was nothing in comparison to the pain he felt low in his gut, though. No matter how many times Ainosuke did this to him, Tadashi never got used to the pain. It was like a brick was sitting heavily in his pelvis, squashing all of the soft tissues of his innards. Tadashi didn’t even make an effort to get up until after Ainosuke gave him the usual spiel. “I don’t want to see any trace of you or what happened by the time I’m done in the shower. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
